


Quiereme de a poco

by dollalpaca



Series: Waitress AU [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: After pinning for her co-worker for the longest time, Jan finally gathers the courage to ask Jaida out.
Relationships: Jaida Essence Hall/Jan Sport
Series: Waitress AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711372
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Quiereme de a poco

**Author's Note:**

> i've had plans of turning this into a multichap showing the jessence side of waitress AU we didn't get to see. it's been in my drafts since may, and i guess i've given up on making this a multichap. so here, have 1.8k words of pure tooth rotting fluff. nothing bad happens. the lesbians are happy and thriving. thanks to frey for beta-ing, though perhaps she doesn't remember, since it's been so long
> 
> set during the events of chapter 3.

“So let me see if I understand,” Gigi says, adding another pin to Jan’s dress. “You spammed me all week long with screenshots of all kinds of restaurants,” she pauses, meeting Jan’s gaze, “and in the end you’re not taking her to any damn restaurant?”

Jan nods, and her smile bugs Gigi a little, but she can’t bring herself to care. She’s finally built up the courage to ask Jaida out on an actual date, instead of sleeping around and acting as if it didn’t happen and that their chemistry was non-existent once the morning sun arrived.

She asked her out during their Tuesdays night shift, in the middle of a rush, because, apparently, the law firm across the street had invaded the restaurant and it was an absolute chaos, with all people dressed in fancy suits ordering a bottle after bottle of wine, and many desserts. Jan had stopped Jaida just when she was going back to the kitchen, and popped the question.

“Do you wanna go out?” She asked, trying to not let her voice quiver and appear as confident as she could.

Jaida tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before she replied, “yeah, sure, are the girls meeting at Silk’s or something this weekend?” Jan frowned a little, before clarifying that she meant as in, going out just the two of them together, like on a date.

She had frozen for a second, blinking repeatedly before a blush crept around her cheeks, and Jan was already starting to think she’d fucked up when Jaida smiled, biting her lower lip.

“I’d love to,” she said softly, giving Jan a wide smile that melted her heart.

The rest of the night, they didn’t talk about it, until it was closing time and they had to walk a few blocks together before separating. Jaida had asked if next Friday was okay, because she had something already lined up for that week. Jan confirmed, assuring her that she’d text her the details of where they were going next week.

Jaida had smiled again, nodded, and when it was time to part ways, she gave Jan a small kiss on her lips. The warmth of Jaida’s lips lingered as she threw herself onto the bed.

And thus she had pestered Gigi all week long, making her “internal storage cry”—in Gigi’s words—by sending her a photo after photo, and a review after a review of restaurants that would make a good impression on Jaida.

But much to Gigi’s current annoyance, she scrapped it the moment she saw there were old movies screening at the park all through the weekend, starting the same Friday she’s supposed to go out with Jaida; she soon realized that a picnic under the stars while they watched old movies was far more romantic than some fancy restaurant.

(Though she does want to take her to a fancy restaurants at some point, too; it’s what Jaida deserves.)

Jan settles herself on Gigi’s couch, watching as she does some adjustments to her dress.

“Have you told her where you’re taking her yet?” Gigi wonders, pressing the sewing machine’s pedal. Jan waits until the noise is over to reply.

“No, but I told her to wear something comfortable, so maybe she’s scratched the idea of a fancy date already,” Jan says, a smile breaks on her face as she remembers how Jaida had tried to guess Jan’s plan during their walk home after their shift was over.

Gigi hums a little, inspecting the dress and handing it to Jan once she’s sure all is good.

“It should feel a little tighter in the waist,” she informs her. “Ugh, Jaida has been trying to get me to spill the tea on your plans since you asked her out. I haven’t said anything, clearly, but I think she’s as excited as you are,” Gigi rambles as Jan takes her shirt off to try on the dress again.

Gigi’s words make her squeal with joy, smoothing the skirt as she approaches the mirror again. Jan sucks in a breath when she sees herself; it doesn’t matter how many times she tries it on, or even that Gigi isn’t finished it yet - she loves her dress. It hugs her hips just right, the cut on her left leg is the proper length, and the cleavage is lower than she’s used to, but it’s not as if she minds.

She might just outshine the bride without meaning to, and it’ll be all Gigi’s fault.

“It’s beautiful!” She breathes out, turning around and admiring it from every possible angle. Gigi flips her hair over her shoulder with a cocky expression. “You’re really talented, G,” Jan compliments her, and Gigi giggles.

“Aw, thanks, baby! I put a little extra effort, just for you.” She winks at her, and Jan blows her an air kiss. “Now, just imagine what I can do for your wedding dress if you don’t fuck it up with Jaida.”

Jan chokes on her spit, and Gigi laughs, though she’s not really bothered by that mental picture.

*

She picks Jaida up at seven and she doesn’t miss the way her eyes lit up when she sees her; it sends a shiver down Jan’s spine that does nothing but intensify when Jaida kisses her again.

Jaida’s kisses are usually rougher, filled with lust and want—but lately she’s been softer, more calm and gentle, and Jan can’t decide which one she likes the best, because both make her melt in complete different ways.

“So, I see a picnic basket—we going to have a picnic date in the park, I suppose?” She wonders, locking her door and linking her arm with Jan’s. It comes off as natural, but it still makes Jan’s heart skip several beats.

“Kind of,” she replies. “How do you feel about watching ‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s’ under the stars?” Jan inquires giddily, and Jaida gasps.

“I knew it! I knew your romantic ass wouldn’t pass on that opportunity.” Jaida laughs wholeheartedly, and now Jan is the one giving an over the top dramatic gasp.

“Hey! It’s a lovely date idea, thank you very much,” she defends herself, not really offended. Jaida just chuckles and leaves a peck on Jan’s cheek.

“It’s lovely, babe,” she assures her, whispering near her ear, and Jan sucks a shaky breath.

Sometimes she’s ashamed by how Jaida can easily make her nervous, her cheery confidence all but gone as she can barely talk without stammering when she gives her the look and talks to her with that low voice, knowing damn well what it does to her.

Jan tries to push those thoughts to the back of her brain as they walk to the park, arm in arm, talking about trivial things and taking turns carrying the basket.

The entire time, Jan feels as if she’s walking on air, and by the way Jaida is smiling, clinging onto her arm, she hopes the feeling is mutual.

When they arrive, the park is crowded, and they barely find a spot to lay their blanket—Jaida miraculously finds a place under a tree, and even though they’re far away from the screen, they can still see it clearly.

Jaida helps Jan lay the blanket, and more than once she tries to steal a bite from the food Jan keeps in the basket.

“Jay, would you be patient for once? The movie hasn’t even started!” She giggles, pushing the basket away from Jaida, who just pouts childishly and folds her arms.

“Boo, you’re not fun, kitten.” Jaida pinches Jan’s cheek with a chuckle. “If you’re not letting me eat until the movie starts, then you’re gonna have to listen to me ramble about stupid shit,” she jokingly threatens, but Jan laughs.

“I wouldn’t mind, honestly.”

*

Their date goes better than Jan would’ve ever imagined.

Jaida is smart, witty, and full of interesting stories. They barely watch the movie, finding their conversation far more entertaining. She learns that she went to the same college as Gigi, majoring in fashion with a minor in journalism; though she doesn’t actively put her knowledge to use, she’s been applying for jobs at many fashion magazines throughout the years, but she never gets a call back.

Jan assures her that she’ll eventually get there one day, and confesses that every time she requests Widow to give her a day off, it’s for attending a casting for a musical or a play — she really wants to be a Broadway star one day, following the steps of her mom.

“Sometimes they reject me by saying I’m ‘too enthusiastic’, and I really don’t get it! Why would that be bad? Isn’t enthusiasm what they’re looking for?” Jan complains, laying on her side and staring into Jaida’s eyes.

She chuckles softly, taking a sip from her drink.

“They’re just afraid of your talent, kitten.” She winks at her, and Jan blushes, cooing a little. “My friend Aja is into Santeria, so like, whenever you want I can ask them to give you a little help with their knowledge.” Jaida winks at her, and she snorts.

“Thank you, but I’ll pass. I prefer to get a role because I deserve it, y’know? Not because someone bewitched the director.” They laugh shortly, and Jaida clicks her tongue.

“Ah, too bad, they owe me a favor, so if you change your mind…” She trails off and Jan chuckles.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she jokingly says and leans in a little, staring into Jaida’s eyes.

It’s a beautiful night, the sky is clear as it always is and the movie is still playing in the background, but Jan can’t pull off her gaze from Jaida. She’s so beautiful, Jan sometimes wonders how and why did she decide to give her the time of the day.

She’s been working at the restaurant for a little over than a year, and at first Jaida barely talked to her, only when it was strictly necessary. But weeks went by and Jaida started to warm up to her, chatting in their free time and texting every so often to invite each other for a night out with the rest of the girls.

Until on one of those nights out Jaida made a move on her, a move that lead them to a hook up, and, as if the universe was trying to tell them something, Widow assigned them to close the restaurant together on Sundays, and it happened again and again.

Sometimes Jan is still curious about why, out of all the pretty girls at the bar, Jaida chose her, but when Jaida’s lips are on hers and she’s cupping her face as if she was made of porcelain, she pushes those thoughts to the back of her brain and just allows herself not to doubt everything and instead enjoy the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @dollalpaca now x


End file.
